


Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 2

by Orangebubble



Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Carrier/Sire Univers, Far too long pre-story, Fluff, Gavin is the Carrier, Human AU, I dont have a beat, I tag as I go, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pregnant Sex, Richard is the Sire, rk900 name is richard, spite fulled my writing, we die like man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: This is my Kinktober of 2020 try, Day 2!This is what will happen on Day 2:a.) Pregnancy + Intercrural Sex (Carrier/Sire AU) - G9
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949419
Kudos: 13





	Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 2

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Day 2! G9 this time! I got a little overboard, but well some spite fulled me :D! And you also can see, that I absolutely can't write porn, without some plot! This one got extra soft <3
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Carrier/Sire Universum
> 
> Gavin is heavily pregnant and horny, but his Sire Richard wont touch him on doctor's orders! But they finde a way to help Gavin with that (and maybe Richard, too) after having a heart to heart, a lovable dorky confession of Richard.

Waking up horny at the dead of the night had been a faithful companion since his second trimester after the morning sickness had stopped. It had been good back then, welcomed after the weeks he hadn’t searched any contact with Richard, because he felt 24/7 like garbage.

But now when he was in his last few weeks ready to pop the twins out soon - having to learn that he would bear twins was a completely different experience - it was an inconvenience at best. Being so heavy with his children he already had problems getting out of bed every morning. He couldn’t even reach his dick with this belly! And the doctors had advised him and Richard to not try anything too spectacular for the last trimester. Which of course Richard faithfully followed and no matter how much Gavin begged to have his cock, his Sire wouldn’t relent.

_ Stupid stubborn bastard _

The hope that his horniness would leave him when he was denied so often, like all the sites that catered to pregnant Carriers had said, deflagrate after a week.

Gavin signed tried when he could feel another flare of arousal fizzling in his stomach. He tried to find a better position for the hours he now would be waiting for it to die down. 

_ Wonderful. _

Trying at least to imitate some sleep and closing his eyes, he was interrupted when he registered movement behind him. The arm over his torso and belly pulled him back against a chest and not a second later he could feel his husband nuzzle his neck sleepily.

Richard unintelligible murmured into his neck, but he got what he asked.

“Nothing, go back to sleep.”

But his Sire didn’t relent, nuzzling him once more and getting his face out of his neck to ask properly, as he could.

“ C’n’t be n’thing, if it pr’vent ‘ou f’rm sle’p’ng.”

Gavin groaned loudly and frustrated. Why did he have to marry such a stubborn man!

“I’m horny, okay!” he snarled at the sleepy man, still not turning around. 

The man behind him didn’t answer him for a second.

“Oh….”

Anger was bubbling up in him. 

“Yes,  _ Oh. With a big fucking capital O, Richard!”  _ he looked behind him angrily, as he couldn’t really turn around with his tummy. He could see his husband withering a little under his angry glance.

“And you know why that is, Richard? Because I’m freaking pregnant! With twins! Can’t touch my own fucking dick and my husband who put these babies _ into me _ , isn’t willing to help at all, because our  _ fucking doctor _ said so!” He was huffing from his outburst when he turned back, closing his eyes.

Next to him he just heard Richards quiet breathing, the man maybe now being awake from his outburst.

_ Good. He deserves to be miserable, too! _

Then slowly an arm made his way back around his back and to his tummy. With anger still boiling in his blood, he was ready to give the man another talk, when he was gently pulled closer to a strong chest. Richard’s chin came back to rest against his neck, nuzzling the skin sweetly. 

“I’m sorry, darling. I really am. But…. I’m scared okay. This is your first pregnancy and so much can go wrong, and I don’t want that. We tried so long for this, I’m so excited to meet them. I don’t want to lose them and I don’t want to lose you.”

And with that, all the anger was getting out of Gavin’s chest, like a slowly deflating balloon. He could get behind that, he understood it very well himself. He too had those fears, with all the media he had found about first-time pregnancies, the chance even higher with male carriers. 

He let himself fall against his husband's chest. Staying silent, while Richard still held him, like he always did. 

“....I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let that out on you.” He confessed with a small voice.

Richard just nuzzled him again, leaving a soft kiss on his skin.

“It’s okay, darling. We are both in so much stress, you did nothing wrong. I should have handled the situation better, the whole situation. I knew how you were feeling about this and I’m sorry I didn’t prioritize you in regards to your body. You know yourself better than any doctor.” Warmth curled up in his chest and he pressed closer into his husband's chest, taking the hand on his belly into his own and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I love you.”

He could feel Richard smile against his skin.

“I love you too, darling.”

The hand in his squeezes back and Gavin felt that maybe he could ignore his needs, for now, maybe he could finally sleep, but to his surprise, his husband didn’t let him.

No, a less soft kiss, was placed on his neck and the man came closer to his ear, to whisper into it.

“You know, darling. I maybe have looked up some things to do, in this kinda situation. I mean I didn’t mean to betray you in any means, but if you are up for something more experimental, we could try something? I have ignored your needs far too long already.”

Richard nipped playfully at his ear.

First, he was confused, and then he felt his dick getting interested in what he just had been told. Amusement followed after it, as he understood what his husband meant.

“Are you telling me you watched porn?” His voice was high with amusement.

He could literally feel how the cheeks of his partner got red in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, but I was getting out-.”

He laughed, interrupting the other. “Richard I don’t fucking care that you watched porn. You can do that, you are a free person. We are married but I am not your keeper. Did you really think that would mean any kind of betrayal for me?” He really wanted to turn around and look at his husband. 

Heck, he watched porn on his own, when Richards was gone on some business trip again. Richard knew he watched pron, he saw his internet history all the time! That had never been a problem in the 8 years of their relationship!

Embarrassed, the other man hid his face in the Carriers back. Gavin waited for him to answer, sometimes Richard just needed a little time.

“I know. It just felt a little bit like that? I mean I was getting something you couldn’t really have and that was unfair. I mean you have to carry the kids nine months, while I'm just here doing nothing. It hardly seems fair.”

He laughed again, more warmth coming to his heart. He had married a good man, a good sire, maybe stubborn as a mule, but loyal and such a loveable dork. With all his might, he wiggled out of the hold of his husband's arms and with some work indeed turned around, his heavy belly now between them. Looking at the loving glacier eyes, he had fallen in love so easily, he just moved his hands and kissed the other. Trying to make him feel all the love he had in his heart for the other. 

Richard greedily followed the kiss, they hadn’t really done that too, with everything going on, just small soft pecks here and there. It was nice, it was what both needed. When they separated they looked into each other's eyes, for a long time. 

Gavin blushed a little under his husband’s gaze. Richard just smiled at him, enjoying the cute display his husband was giving him. Hesitantly the shorter man put a hand on the other’s chest, right where his heart was. 

“Soooooo, what were you talking about exactly? About the thing, you looked up?” He didn’t dare to look into his husband's eyes, feeling shy all of sudden. 

With how Richard hesitatingly laid his hand over his, he knew the other wasn’t really better. Sometimes they both were dorks to the highest degree. 

Richard cleared his throat before he talked, trying to get the lump out. “Well, it may seem strange at first, but it seemed highly enjoyable. It’s called intercrural sex.”

“Please what?” Gavin interrupted the other man, looking up to him. This didn’t sound the most enjoyable at least. 

His husband blushed a little on his pale cheeks, huffed silently, and then continued. “It means, that I would fuck between your thighs, to make it more enjoyable right under your cock. Which would mean that I don’t put any pressure or penetrate your body in any means.” There was now even more color on his cheek.

Well, that sounded far better, he was on board with that.

“Okay, how do we do this?” He pointed at the oblivious obstacle of his belly.

Richard let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, hearing the agreement in the other’s voice. This was more taxing than he had ever imagined, he was never good at such talk, normally Gavin was taking the reigns here. But the logistics were indeed a question.

“Well we need some lube first, and then maybe you can turn around? Laying against my chest and I could hold you?” He knew how much Gavin r being able to see him while having sex, but this wouldn’t really be possible now. He hoped this kind of compromise would be acceptable. 

Gavin nodded, not his favorite position, but the thought of being held made it better. He was already starting to turn around with some difficulties, Richards helped with a small push. 

“You gonna grab the lube?” he asked while he turned completely around, getting comfortable between the pillows.

Richard was already moving, getting the lube from his bedside table. Turning back Gavin had already made himself comfortable, he settled behind the other again. He could see that the carrier had already another problem.

“Do you want me to help you?”

Gavin huffed annoyed but nodded, “Please.” 

He had started to wear an oversized t-shirt to bed, something that fit him at least comfortable and just briefs. This still had the problem, that he could get the shirt on without a problem, but not the briefs, and now he was struggling to get them off.

Richard was quick at work, helping him gently out of the trapping fabric, his cock already half-hard springing free. Gavin hisses when it touched the cold air. His husband was quick to help, putting a warm hand around it and moving his hand. It didn’t need much and Gavin was hard, groaning lowly and batting the hands that gave him the pleasure away. 

“Stop, that. I thought you wanted to do the thing, Richard. I’m gonna come like this.” 

An apologetic kiss was set on his nape. “I apologize darling, but I just couldn’t resist.” Another kiss, this one with a little more teeth. “You ready?”

Gavin nodded into the pillow he was laying on, pressing back into the other. 

“Yeah.” 

Excitement and lust was thrumming through his body, making him feel warm all over, the coil in his stomach already so tight. 

One more kiss to his skin and Richard was moving, gently lifting one of his legs, knowing he couldn’t really. Getting the lube next to him, he squirted more than enough on his darlings tanned skin. Making him hiss again from the barley warmed lube. A quick apology was spoken, followed by a soft kiss again, Gavin just whined needily in answer. And so Richard got quickly back to work, spreading the lube evenly, making the skin glister and shine in the low light of the bedroom. Gently he put the others leg down again.

“Ready, darling?”

He nodded again against the pillows, but as he didn’t hear the other move he gave a verbal agreement. “Yes, please Richard.”

Instantly the other moved, he could hear him getting out of his sleeping pants, throwing them into the darkness of the room. His partner must be as desperate as him, doing that, normally he was a stickler for not having clothes on the floor. A second later Gavin could feel his husband's hot and hard cock against his cheeks, the tip already wet. He moaned loudly, so desperate for it, had he been denied so long. 

Not being able to stop himself, Richard took his cock in hand and pressed the wet tip against the others pert cheeks, rubbing against him, leaving a smear of his pre-cum behind. His husband whiney unhappily, pressing back, wiggling his ass.

“Don’t tease, Rich, please,” he begged pitifully, wanting to feel the other as promised. 

As to answer Richard laid down next to him, an arm finding its way around the other stomach, and pulling him back against his chest as they had been before. His cock still in hand, he pressed it gently against the slickness between his husband's thighs. 

“Forgive me, I couldn’t resist, darling. Are you comfortable?”

Gavin nodded against the pillow, pressing back into the wet tip he could feel. 

“Please,” he just begged anew.

Richard nodded against his neck, giving him one last kiss on the place he had kissed so often that night and pressed carefully between his husband's slick thighs. They both groaned at the feeling, just the little push already enough. 

“Fuck.” 

The taller man silenced his curse in the skin of his partner, it really had been too long. Pleasure was already running up and down his body. It wasn’t Gavin’s tight heat, buttersoft, wet and always trying to suck him in or his mouth always too eager to get him off. No, this was different, but not bad, no far from it. Underneath him, his carrier whined, moving his legs a little, squeezing around him. 

He cursed again, pressing the other closer against him, nuzzling him. “You okay? Ready for me to move.”   
  
His eyes closed, already deep into pleasure, from such little stimulation, the carrier nodded again and pressed back. His face was contoured by the pleasure he was feeling, he bit his lips.

“Please. Please, Rich.” His voice was not more than a whisper.

And this time it was Richard’s turn to not and then he went to work. Moving carefully between his husband's slick thighs, the feeling incredible. They moaned together again, Richard holding the other close. When his cock caught against the carrier’s sack, the man let out a high moan, the sweetest sound in Richard’s ears. It spurred him on to move, to give Gavin more, to give him everything. 

Gavin was putty under his thrusts, trying to press back, already so deep in his pleasure. The coil in his stomach already so tight, ready to snap and give him that sweet release. He wailed when his husband's cock head got caught between his cheeks, when he pulled back, pressing for a second deliciously against his hole. Where in the end, Gavin wanted him the most, but couldn’t have, 

Richard shushed him gently, pulling him closer, carefully not to touch his chest. It was already so sore, from being heavy with child, more a bother now than anything pleasurable. Even if his nipples were the most tantalizing picture when he had started to leak from them, his body ready for the children. 

He quickly positioned himself again, to press back in the slick heat, fucking his cock between his husband’s thick and muscular thighs. He could feel the strength in them, even with the weight he had gained on them, being pregnant. A thing he had more than enjoyed, always loved this part of his partner so much. 

Gavin moaned under him, his cock dripping himself now. Richard answered with a moan himself, his husband's legs quivering around him adding to the sensation, he moved a little faster a little harder. Loving the sounds he got out of the man underneath him, such sweet sounds, when he brushed against his sack, pressing against the thin skin of his perineum. 

It was the carrier's turn to curse now between his sounds of lust, he felt ready to burst, everything felt so good. Richard smiled against Gavin’s skin, if he was starting to curse he was close and so was he too. So he doubled his efforts, trying to give his husband as much as he could. The arm not around him swept forward, touching him quickly between his thighs to gather up some slick, before engulfing Gavin’s hard and weeping cock. 

The reaction was instant, the smaller man letting out a half scream, half moan, his eyes open wide and him pressing into the warm hand. 

“Richard! Ah!”

The called man bit him in his neck, leaving a small mark, and started to jerk him off, pulling and pushing him with his movements, as the carrier’s limbs were already so tired. The taller man's name now fell like a mantra from the other’s red lips, in between sounds of pleasure. They both were so close.

It didn’t need much more, just an upwards stroke, a thrust against his sack, and Gavin was gone. Screaming his husband's name into the room, and coming all over his hands. Before getting slack in the hold, breathing hard. Richard followed him soon after groaning deeply, pressing his face close to Gavin’s neck thrusting a few more times, coming between the slick thighs, making even more of a mess. 

They both breathed hard, holding onto each other, while their heartbeats calmed down. 

Richard was the first to get his wits back, starting to gently lick the bite he had left on his husband's skin. 

“Good?” Was asked with a deep and tried voice.

Gavin needed a second before he started to turn his head, trying to see his husband. Richard followed the movement making it easier. They kissed, still slightly out of air. When they separated Richard could see the healthy blush on his partner’s cheek, he was smiling. 

“Yes, yes. Very good.” 

Richard smiled back at him, going in for one more kiss, feeling happy and sated. 

“Just, maybe a little sticky.” Gavin tried not to complain, feeling too good, but it was a real messy way to fuck. 

His husband looked down at the mess he had made, thankfully not too much had gotten on the bed. 

“Yes, your right. I will get something to clean up real quick, stay here.”

Gavin wanted to protest, where he should really move, but his husband was already gone from the bed, giving him a quick kiss, off to the attached bathroom. He followed him with his eyes, laying back into the pillow, a hand fanned out over his heavy belly, smiling. He felt love in his chest, felt sated in his pleasure, and just all around happy. Maybe being pregnant wasn’t the worst after all. 

And just at this moment one of his kids kicked him into his stomach and he knew he had said that too early. He still smiled down at his belly, stroking the taut skin gently.

  
_ Little rascals. _


End file.
